Can I Go Too?
by Glossy
Summary: A young girl longs to go to Never Land and meet Peter Pan, in which Peter is looking for a new mother even though he is still in slight depression of loosing Wendy's friendship. Could this girl be the one Peter longs for, the one he needs now? Find Out!
1. Can I Go Too?

Can I Go Too?  
  
By: Glossy  
Disclaimer: This is my new series about one girl's quest for love and adventure...I don't own anything but Brittany and pointless details. Enjoy. I don't own Peter Pan either *obviously* Just so you know this is based off the story of Disney's Peter Pan, so Peter Pan belongs to Disney and of course Sir J. M. Barrie (who created Peter Pan in the first place*he must of been a total genius to come up with such a great idea) and definitely not me. This is my first Peter Pan fic, so please don't go too hard on me. *No Flames!*   
Just saying, Peter Pan is thirteen in this story (I think he is really thirteen)  
The song used in this fic is by Michelle Branch (one of my favorite artists). The song is called "You Set Me Free" and the lyrics are in NO WAY created by me.  
  
  
It was a rainy night as Brittany, a girl with semi-long golden brown hair, looked out her window reading on the window sill. As her auburn eyes followed the words carefully, she sighed. She was a combination of a party girl and a book worm, and she was very mature for a 12 year old. Her long hair draped over her shoulders as did some little strands over her eyes.  
  
Brittany didn't fit in at school, but she didn't care...she liked being, well, herself.   
  
She was really into fantasy...so much she wished she could do magic or fly herself. That seemed really impossible...but she still dreamed about it all the time anyway. If there was one thing she loved it was Peter Pan. I wish I could go to Never Land so bad she thought dreamily.  
  
Brittany believed one day, just one magical day, Peter would come in through her bedroom window in America, and ask her if she'd like to go to Never Land with him. Of course she'd say 'yes.' she thought excitedly looking out the window. She knew all of Peter Pan's stories...from beginning to end.  
  
But nobody believed in Peter Pan...she did. It was an interesting story actually. One night, Brittany had been heading to bed when she had gotten a letter from her pen pal Wendy Darling, in London. She had told Brittany all about how she had gone to Never Land, and she very much believed Wendy. Faith, trust, and pixie dust...you just had to believe.  
  
Brittany knew she had done enough reading and decided to head off to bed, before her Mom told her to. It was getting late anyway; "one day" she muttered as she brushed her hair once more looking into the mirror before heading to her bed "one day", she repeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Peter laid in his hammock in his room as he listened to the racket the lost boys were making. Peter sighed, sometimes he wished Wendy was still here. Sure he had gotten a tiny bit mad when she wanted to go home but he was used to being rejected in that way...not exactly rejected...just, nobody ever wanted to stay in Never Land...they all wanted to grow up.  
  
Not that that was, well, such a bad thing...well, yeah it was sort of bad. He'd makes a great friend...take them to Never Land...and then in the end they'd want to go back home. This place definitely needed a mother. Peter knew it was time something got done around here.  
  
He stepped out into the open and watched the lost boy's horseplay, and he could see TinkerBell's light glowing in her own room. This place was a mess at the moment, plus they needed a mother to tell them stories, it was hard to keep them under control all the time by himself. But, he thought, I need someone who believes in me and knows or tells my stories. Peter thought about it for a moment and then it suddenly came to him, he knew just who could do this job.  
  
"Settle down!" He yelled as the noise immediately dropped. The lost boys froze and looked up, even TinkerBell had poked her head out from behind her leaf to see what was going on. "Okay," Peter started "As you probably know, we...well, I've been thinking that we need a-" Peter was cut off as one of the twins hit Cubby and Cubby hit him back, weapons flying everywhere as mad chaos started. "A ten hut!" Peter shouted as they all froze again and it became silent. "Okay" Peter started again "We need a mother, as some of you might of guessed, I know just who to get...so if you don't mind I'd like to bring her here" Peter said in a slow tone just to make sure everybody heard correctly.  
  
  
  
The Lost Boys nodded and simply agreed that they would like to have a new mother as well, but you could tell they weren't paying close attention; then they got back to playing their games, or whatever it was they were doing. Peter shifted back and forth on his feet, shook his head, and then sighed. They probably really weren't listening much, he thought. "Well, I'm going to go get her now!" Peter yelled over the noise. "Tink, c'mon", he said a tad frustrated as he moved his head forward. She crossed her arms and shook her head 'no.' "Fine Tink, you don't have to come with me but she's a very pretty girl and-" Peter said and TinkerBell zoomed up as if to say, 'I'm keeping an eye on you, your mine'. Peter laughed. "All right, come on" He said as the two flew off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brittany was tossing and turning and having a very odd dream at this time....  
~Brittany looked around silently knowing that Peter was endangered by Captain Hook, he was probably tied up at this very minute. A tear trickled down her rosy cheek as she helplessly searched for him. Brittany made her way through the trees and sand until she reached the water. She was afraid that Peter might get hurt or killed if she didn't hurry, then it would be all her fault. Brittany stumbled into the water, almost on her face flat, her feet cut up also, quite badly. She was trying to make it to Captain Hook's ship as soon as possible.  
  
I have to make it, I'm coming to save you Peter...I'm coming...don't worry, just hold on Brittany said in her mind trying to swim,but her body felt heavy, weak and tired. The saltwater splashed onto her face and into her mouth. Now and then she would sink desperately trying to keep her head above the water. The dark blue water seemed deeper than it was because she felt very weakly.  
  
Once she had reached the ship she hung on to it for dear life trying to hold herself up, sputtering and coughing, Brittany climbed up slowly and grabbed onto the deck, and there she saw him tied up, breathing heavily, bleeding, and....crying while he was on the plank. She scrambled away quickly not being able to bear the scene, she was thinking she just had to do something...before it was to late.  
  
Brittany was almost to the plank as Peter's eyes were saying help me because his arms could not. She was almost there, closer...only a few steps away...you can do it...you have to save him she told herself over and over. Brittany was millimeters away when a sword slashed the deck with such power it sent her all the way to the edge of the ship dangling each finger slipping one by one until she fell back into the ocean. She was bleeding slightly as she heard a splash bedsides her own too, she had no strength to move, it was getting darker second by second...everything was going black. But I have to save Peter...  
Before it went black she knew it had probably been to late  
~  
Brittany bolted up from her covers panting in a cold sweat. She put a hand on her chest and felt her heart beating a million miles per minute. She got up and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. She slowly walked back upstairs and sat up in bed sipping her water. Brittany, in her mind, thought her dream over as her heartbeat began to slow down to a normal pace. Peter doesn't cry, she thought, Brittany shook her head as if to be pushing the thoughts of her dream out of her head. She didn't want to think about it. It took Brittany three hours before she had fallen back into a deep sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was still raining heavily. His footsteps were silent against the rooftops of Arizona. He leaped from one house to the other swiftly and quietly. TinkerBell followed Peter, glowing as bright as the stars. Peter landed gently on one of the houses going to the second story window. He peered in slowly to see a young girl who believed in him, sleeping. "That's her", Peter whispered to TinkerBell. TinkerBell shrugged and crossed her arms.  
  
"She knows all of my stories...", Peter trailed off as he put his hands on the window, his nose almost touching the glass to get a closer look. "Well?", Peter asked TinkerBell. TinkerBell said nothing, she just looked angry because she was drenched in water from the rain. "I'm soaking wet too", Peter said, trying to stand still on the slippery roof.   
  
He seemed to have himself balanced pretty well, till he lost it. Peter went flying, crashing into the window unable to stop himself. Broken glass was everywhere, and the carpet was as wet as the bottom of the ocean. TinkerBell flew in after him. Brittany's eyes shot open as she turned around quickly.  
  
Peter ignored the slight pain and quickly got up. "Quick Tink", he whispered to TinkerBell as he leaped behind a dresser. TinkerBell obeyed, and followed. Brittany got out of bed as she gasped,. "what happened?!", she said, startled as she ran to the now, clearly broken and open window. She peered out of it to see if there was anyone around. It was completely empty...with no trace of anyone.  
  
This scared Brittany quite a lot. What to do? She thought. Peter looked at Brittany from behind the dresser. He sighed and walked out into the open. He cleared his throat. Brittany turned around quickly, feeling edgy. "Is someone there?", Brittany asked, not being able to see Peter because he was standing in the shadow of the dresser. Lighting stuck and she jumped.  
  
"Who's there?", Brittany asked, grabbing a book ready to hit anything that came out at her. Peter walked slowly and quietly into the light. Peter tapped her still feeling a tad unsure. "Eeep!", she screamed and hit Peter on the head with her book, her heart still beating fast not knowing what she hit. Peter winced and rubbed his head. "Oh! oh my! I'm sorry I just, you scared me and-" she said realizing she hit a boy. She was scared to death, but still felt sorry that she hit him so hard; she stopped speaking and thinking as she realized that that boy was Peter Pan in the flesh.   
  
Peter, remembering to be polite, took off his hat and bowed "Peter Pan, at your service miss", he said as he looked up at her.  
It 's...him!, Brittany thought rapidly over and over. She was completely speechless. "I'm Brittany LockHeart", she choked out. Brittany's eyes scanned him over, he was...adorable. "Oh, did you crash through my window?", Brittany asked still very nervous.   
  
"Yes, sorry about that", Peter said flying over to her. "Quite all right. Your hurt! My gosh let me get something to help you, just take a seat on my bed", she said going into her bathroom to get the first aid kit. Peter took a seat. Brittany came back and began to nurse his wounds.   
  
TinkerBell watched, still behind the dresser as her face burned red. A sudden thought had just struck Brittany. "Peter?", she asked him. He played his Pan pipe cheerfully. "Hm?", he said back. "Why did you come here?", Brittany asked. "We need a new mother", Peter said straight out without any complications.  
  
"Really? you mean...me? oh, Peter! I'd love to!", Brittany squealed as she washed one of his cuts out. "This might sting", Brittany said, trying to keep calm from her excitement. "Ouch", Peter sighed out. Brittany couldn't believe what was happening was actually happening. All her dreams were coming true when she least expected it. She was simply overjoyed.  
  
Brittany finished nursing the last wound. "There, all done", she said as Peter leaped off her bed. Peter walked over to the window. "Tink", he called out. She flied out slowly; TinkerBell knew what was coming. She shot a quick glare in Brittany's direction. Peter grabbed her by her wings and sprinkled a little pixie dust on Brittany.  
  
Brittany watched her feet as she rose off the ground thinking of the happiest thoughts. "I-I can fly!", she squeaked out. "I can fly!", she said grinning so much that the sides of her mouth started to hurt. "Well then, let's head off to Never Land", Peter said, as he got ready to fly out the window.  
  
TinkerBell took off quickly after Peter had said those words. She didn't want to stay at Brittany's house any longer and watch the awfulness of it all. She remembered how it was like with Wendy and that had been quite enough. "Wait", Brittany said to Peter. "I should write a note saying when and where I went and when I'll be back", she told him, grabbing a piece of parchment and writing something quickly on it. "Why?", Peter asked. "So my parents will know where I am if I'm not back before morning".  
  
"Oh", he said confused, not quite knowing the meaning of the word parents. "Okay, I'm ready to go", Brittany sighed out, setting down her pen as she flew next to Peter. "All right," Peter said and took her hand in his ,"Off to Never Land" he said as they both flew out the window.  
  
The view was incredible. The houses were so small and you felt like you were on top of the world. The sky was beautiful, the stars looked like a million tiny candles or diamonds. Brittany blushed as she looked down at Peter's hand in her's. His grip was gentle, but firm...and... his eyes were a honey color...it was a beautiful color, and his red hair was just the cutest thing in her opinion.  
  
Peter flashed Brittany a quick smile. She smiled quickly back, blushing redder. Brittany gazed up at the stars. That smile...she thought dreamily. The two looped around the roof tops and then flew higher in the sky; it was the most amazing feeling, floating in midair that is. "Peter...I couldn't have wished for anything better", Brittany told him smiling, her voice still very shaky. "I'm sure you'll love it there", Peter said assuringly. "I'm sure too", said Brittany.  
  
With his other hand, Peter swooped down and swung around a lamp post. Brittany giggled. The feeling of swooping down and then up was marvelous. His eyes were shining very brightly from the light of the moon and stars combined, and he was just acting so carefree and loving, and of course mischievous, and Brittany admired him for that.  
  
Brittany had an urge to kiss his cheek and fling her arms around his neck. I just want to be held in his arms; okay maybe I'm a little in over my head here, Brittany thought. She also had a sudden urge to sing, but she wouldn't fight this urge, so she sung out because she simply wanted to.  
  
"Can't you see? ", Brittany's pretty voice sang. Peter turned his head to look at her.  
Brittany smiled a little and continued to sing  
  
"There's a feeling that's come over me   
Close my eyes   
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless   
No need to wonder why   
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny   
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings   
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah   
And you set me free   
  
There's a will   
There's a way   
Sometimes words just can't explain   
This is real   
I'm afraid   
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting   
You make me restless   
You're in my heart   
The only light that shines there in the dark   
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings   
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah   
And you set me free   
  
When I was alone   
You came around   
When I was down   
You pulled me through   
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you   
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings   
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah   
And you set me free" Brittany finished singing.  
  
"Nice voice", said Peter with a look of amazement and confusion both on his face. First of all he had never heard that type of music before and secondly her voice was very beautiful. "Thank you", Brittany said, blushing a little looking away. She was slightly shy. "I don't think my voice is great, but I think I sing okay", she said. "Okay?" that voice is wonderful, Peter wanted to say, but didn't say anything at all.  
  
There was a long pause of silence. "There it is Britt, second star to the right and straight on ti'll morning", said Peter, breaking the silence. Brittany smiled again as she saw two stars gleaming very close to each other. The two flew faster and faster getting closer to Never Land. Peter smiling, and Brittany with a look of shock and excitement. They were almost there, getting closer and closer...Brittany's heart raced thinking of all of her dreams coming true and then just like a flash of light they were in Never Land.  
  
  
  
A/N: This was just a very short intro chapter, so please review! I want to know if any people like it so I'll know if I should continue it or not. 


	2. Brittany Meets The Lost Boys

Brittany Meets The Lost Boys  
By: Glossy  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
A/N: Hey thanks to all my great reviewers! You all ROCK! The song I used in this chapter is from both of the Peter Pan movies. The one Brittany is singing in this chapter is the version Jonatha Brooke sings on the "Return To Never Land" sound track.  
  
  
Peter looked at Brittany as her face showed all of her emotions. "I don't know what to say", she whispered. Peter gazed around the island and suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Britt", he said, "Do you want to go meet the Lost Boys?".  
"Sure", Brittany responded and gave a quick smile. She took Peter's hand as he flew towards their destination, Hangman's Tree.  
  
They both flew closer to the island until they were there. As their feet touched the ground, Brittany realized she hadn't been on land since she left her bedroom last night. I hope my Mother and Father aren't worried too much, Brittany thought. You left a note, she told herself...don't worry about home now, just have fun. Brittany smiled to herself as she realized Peter was still holding her hand. She sighed quietly. He was so great. Never Land is great; everything right now is great.   
  
As if her thoughts had been jinxed, Peter turned around to face Brittany. She immediately stopped smiling to herself and tried to make her expression just normal, but instead made an idiot out of herself by making herself blush an orangy color. "Um...", Brittany choked as he continued to stare at her. She said the first thing that came to her mind to break the silence. "You can let go of my hand if you want to", she said, her orangy blush turning into a light pink.  
"Oh, um....yeah", Peter said letting go of Brittany's hand gently. Peter looked down a little embarrassed as he turned a rosy color.  
  
There was a very long pause. "Come on", Peter said breaking the awkward moment. "We're almost there". "Right", Brittany nodded. They both started walking again. That moment wasn't so great, it was more...embarrassing, Brittany told herself as her blush finally started to fade away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TinkerBell sighed heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror. Peter only thinks of you as a very close friend, nothing more. She hated them all, Wendy, and now Brittany. It was all their fault that Peter's love and affection wasn't centered around her. They all tried to take Peter away from her. What did they have that she didn't? It wasn't her problem if he chose big dumb ugly girls over her. I love him...her anger fell suddenly. It was none of those girls' fault and you know it, she thought as tears stung her eyes. It wasn't Peter's problem....it was her own.  
  
What did any of those girls ever do to you but try and be your friend? You never really got to know any of them. It's not Peter's fault all those girls like him, including herself. TinkerBell knew she should really just be happy to know that she has his friendship, but she still wanted more.  
  
Tink couldn't keep her tears in anymore, silently she let them fall from her eyes to the ground. Why? She asked herself again. Just why can't he like me? TinkerBell sank to the floor and sobbed into her knees. She looked up at herself once more in the mirror. Why would Peter like you anyway?, she asked herself as she looked into her own now, bloodshot eyes. Brittany...wasn't really that much of a big dumb ugly girl, and TinkerBell knew if she got to know her she probably wouldn't be that bad.   
  
Don't deny the facts, she told herself harshly. Why shouldn't Peter like her? Brittany is a lot prettier than you and most likely not jealous and hot tempered like you either. She seemed all too perfect, Tink thought sadly as another tear fell to the floor. She's perfect...TinkerBell looked into the mirror...and you're just you.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are", Peter said as he led Brittany into Hangman's tree. "Where are the Lost Boys? I can't wait to meet them!", Brittany said anxiously, looking around excitedly. "I think they're asleep right now", Peter told Brittany as he heard a few snores. "What should we do while we wait for them to wake up?", Brittany asked in a gentler tone. "Here," Peter said, "I'll lead you to my room and play you a song on my Pan Pipe while we wait" he said, also in a softer tone.  
  
"All right", Brittany responded as she followed Peter. Peter lifted up a cloth, the entrance to his room, and let Brittany go in first. "You want to have a seat?", Peter asked as he floated his way over to his hammock. Brittany, remembering she could fly, floated up and landed clumsily on Peter's hammock. Peter laughed. "I guess I'm still a little clumsy at this flying thing", Brittany said giggling a little.  
  
Peter took out his pipe and started to play a tune. Brittany smiled enjoying the song, when Peter stopped playing. "Why did you stop?", she asked, "It sounded lovely". Peter paused for a moment. Why couldn't he just say it? It was like he all of a sudden had no voice when he tried to complement her. Why do I get so...nervous he wondered. Before he could stop himself he said it, "You have a very nice voice, why don't you sing something while I play?", Peter asked almost getting tongue tied as he started to sweat.  
  
There, he thought as a wave of relief washed over him. You said it. Why was something so easy...so hard? Geez, I've never felt this way about anybody before. It was a warm safe feeling he felt. What was this feeling anyway? He didn't know.  
  
Brittany blinked and then smiled. "Thank you...sure, I'll sing something, if you like", she said quietly. Oh my goodness! He likes my voice! Calm down, she thought, that doesn't mean he likes you...in that way....HE LIKES MY VOICE! another voice inside her head shouted. She thought dreamily trying to keep her cool.  
  
Peter started to play the same song that he had stopped playing a few minutes ago. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts immediately as she heard the music. Oh, yeah, I said I was going to sing something. Mmmm, Brittany thought quickly, what matched this tune? Ah ha! Brittany thought as her eyes lit up. I got it!   
  
She cleared her throat and began to sing...  
  
"The second star to the right   
Shines in the night for you   
To tell you that the dreams you plan   
Really can come true   
The second star to the right   
Shines with a light that's rare   
And if it's Never Land you need   
It's light will lead you there   
Twinkle, twinkle little star   
So I'll know where you are   
Gleaming in the skies above   
Lead me to the land I dream of  
And when our journey is through   
Each time we say "Goodnight"   
I'll thank the little star that shines   
The second from the right" Brittany finished slowly and blinked nervously.  
"That was great", Peter said smiling. Brittany sighed with relief. Whew! he liked it.   
  
TinkerBell had fallen asleep crying on her ever so tiny bed, but had awoken when Peter had arrived home. She had overheard Brittany and Peter since they first came in until Brittany stopped singing. Her jealously got the best of her again as her face burned red. Who does she think she is?! Just welcoming herself in here! Tink felt like flying over in Peter's room and ripping Brittany's hair out.  
  
Tinker Bell kept her cool and looked out from behind her leaf. Look at her! Laughing it up with Peter like their friends and known each other all their lives!, she thought through gritted teeth. That's it! Tinker Bell thought as she flew out of her room and right into Peter's.  
  
"Hello Tinker Bell", Brittany said cheerfully and waved a little. "Hiya Tink", Peter said as well. Tinker Bell glared and looked at Brittany with fire in her eyes. Tinker Bell took a strike and zoomed right down on Brittany and sure enough ripped about three strands of her hair out.  
  
"Ouch!", Brittany yelped as she turned around quickly. "Tink! what's gotten into you?", Peter said, grabbing her by the wings before she could do anything more. "Get outta here", Peter snapped to Tinker Bell as he let go of her. Tinker Bell tinked angrily in Peter's direction.  
  
"I wonder if something's wrong, or bothering her", Brittany said, concern in her eyes. "She's just jealous", Peter said, like it was no big deal. "She gets like that whenever girls are around me". Brittany nodded, but she was thinking, sure she knew Tinker Bell was probably jealous...but she seemed really angry.   
  
Peter was to lost in his own thoughts to think about what was wrong with Tink; sure he knew something was wrong with her, but he was just so distracted. Why do I feel so...so.... I don't know! Peter had been friendly with girls and had cared about people deeply, like the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell, but...what was this kind of care....?  
  
"Peter", Brittany's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I think Tinker Bell is mad at me, I'm going to go talk to her", she continued to say getting up to leave. Brittany walked out of Peter's room. She knocked on the bark of the tree.  
"Hello", she said, "May I come in?"   
  
Tinker Bell tinked annoyingly but still said yes. Brittany was pretty sure that she could come in, not fully being able to understand her. Brittany could not literally go into Tinker Bell's room so she opened the leaf up and looked inside. "I think we need to talk" Brittany said calmly "I can see that your angry with me, but why? Is Peter right? Are you jealous of me?", Brittany asked.   
  
Tinker Bell tinked saying, yes, I'm angry with you; why? You stole the heart of the person I love....yes, Peter is right and I am jealous; got a problem? Brittany blinked understanding her more clearly now. "We don't even know if Peter is in love with me. Love is a pretty strong way to put it seeing that he doesn't know me all that well....And frankly I don't think he's in love with me at all. Now, I won't lie and say I don't love Peter in that way because I really do, but I want to be your friend if you're willing to accept it", Brittany finished slowly.  
  
Tinker Bell tinked a sharp NO, I don't accept and I know Peter loves you. Brittany, kind of catching on to the way Tinker Bell communicated, was able to understand her almost fully now. "Please", she sighed, "I just want to be friends with you; and why are you jealous of me Tinker Bell?", Brittany asked. Tinker Bell tinked back angrily, Because your so perfect, your dumb looks and your pretty voice, he's all ga ga over you; are you blind?  
  
"I am not perfect Tinker Bell", Brittany said, very insulted by Tink's rude remarks as her temper rised a tad "Nobody is". Tinker Bell glared at her and tinked very annoyed with Brittany. Listen, just stop loving Peter and we'll be fine okay?!. "I can't do that!", Brittany snapped, now angry also. "That's like telling you to stop loving him, could you do that?! uh? well?".   
  
Tinker Bell tinked glaring, just leave you big dumb ugly girl before I rip another piece of your hair out. "Fine! I'll leave!", Brittany spat closing the leaf as she stormed off. Brittany didn't know where she was going. She didn't know her way inside Hangman's Tree but she really didn't care, she was so angry she just couldn't see anyone right now...she needed to cool off.  
  
Peter was so confused trying to figure out his thoughts that he hadn't been able to concentrate on what just went on. Peter just realized that the noise stopped. Peter sighed. "Hey Pan", Peter recognized this voice as one of the Twins and of course, the other Twin said "Hey Pan" as well, since they always repeated each other. "We woke up from all the commotion", the other Twin said, and of course the other repeated just that. "What was that all about anyway?", Nibs asked  
  
"I don't know", Peter said, trying to act cheerful in their presence, but it just couldn't shine through. "I've brought your new mother here", he told them first of all. "Will she tell us stories?", Cubby asked. "Yes", Peter told him. "Where is our mother?", both the Twins asked. Peter thought for a moment. Where was she? "I don't know, but, let's go find her" Peter said as the Lost Boys followed him as they searched for Brittany.  
  
Brittany sat in a room she did not know of. She was very angry trying to cool off. She sat upon a log just trying to ignore what just happened. Big?! Dumb?! ugly?! Ugh! The nerve of that pixie! Calm down, she told herself; is it worth getting upset about? You can't let her ruin your day. Now, she thought, starting to feel calmer, chipper up and go back to having a good time.  
  
She still felt a little edgy, but after the short discussion she had with herself she felt more calm. Brittany decided to leave the room, as she was walking down the hallway she bumped straight into Peter. The Lost Boys smashed into Peter, falling over. Brittany almost fell, but Peter caught her around the waist.   
  
It was an awkward position to be in, actually. Their noses touched; they were so close. Brittany tried to hide her blush but it didn't quite work. Oh, geez, Peter thought as he felt the heat on his cheeks rise, there's that feeling again. He let her go as soon as she got her balance back.  
  
The Lost Boys looked at Brittany slowly, her hair was a semi-golden brown in a crimped style, and they noticed her light pink lips and her rosy colored cheeks. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a lacy white collar with a pink rose on it. Her pants were silk, with different shades of pinks with a tad of white, and had the pattern of roses on them as well. Brittany walked over to the Lost Boys as they stared at her pink white slippers. "Hello, my name is Brittany LockHeart, how do you do?" she asked smiling. The Lost Boys still stared, as she looked quite different from Wendy, and her outfit was a lot different too. Little did they know she was from America and not England.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello back to your new mother?", Peter said, after waiting awhile. "Hello", they all said together. "I know who you all are", she said with a nod and pointed to them one by one as she said their names. "You're Tootels, you're Slightly, you're the Twins, you're Nibs, and you're Cubby", she finished remembering them from the stories she knew. Tootels, who was very small, mind you, didn't talk much.  
  
The Lost Boys nodded and smiled back at her; they were starting to warm up to her. "So," Brittany started as she bent down on one knee to reach their height. "What do you guys want to do?". "Let's go hunting", Slightly said. "Now now", Peter said, "I'm not quite sure a lady would want to go hunting". "Oh, surely I will", Brittany said cheerfully. "I'm not that kind of girl; I may be girlie but if you boys want to do something, I'm up for it".  
  
The Lost Boys cheered as they headed for their weapons. Brittany giggled. Peter was about to lead the group out when Brittany realized something. "Oh, wait a minute", she said and they all stopped walking, not even reaching the door. "I don't have any weapons to defend myself with" , she said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you, mother", Cubby said in his raspy voice. Brittany smiled warmly at them all, her eye's glistening. Peter nodded. "When we get back remind me to get you some weapons, okay?", he said. Brittany nodded and they headed out.  
  
Tinker Bell watched them leave. How completely revolting. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! How could she loose her anger so easily?! She was still very furious with Brittany. She will pay, Tinker Bell thought as her eyes narrowed. Tink looked at herself in the mirror, eyes going more narrow; looking more evil. She suddenly had an idea. Tinker Bell knew exactly how to plan Brittany's doom.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this was a tad shorter than the previous chapter. Captain Hook will be in the next chapter which I'm working on already. I hoped you all enjoyed it, even though it was kind of short. I hope the next one will be longer, but I can't promise because exams are next week and I hope to do well on them. ***NO FLAMES PLEASE, UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON NICELY, NOT LIKE, ur story sux kind of stuff***  
Thank you!  
Please review =) 


	3. The Mermaids

The Mermaids  
By: Glossy  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I really didn't think so many people would like this story so much. Thanks! There is another song by Michelle Branch in here and I DON'T OWN IT. Sorry, I really suck on writing about Captain Hook. NO FLAMES! (Just to warn everybody, the rating went up a pinch because some things in this chapter wouldn't be suitable for children under 10)  
  
Captain Hook walked unsteadily around his ship, the Jolly Roger. How to get Pan this time? Yes, it was getting truly annoying. Plan something out, catch Pan, and then he escapes! Well, not this time...this time it will work, and he shall die. In the past he first captured Tinker Bell when Peter had banned her from Neverland, then he had given Peter a fake present and it said it was from Wendy; little did he know there was a bomb inside. Sounded perfect, but no he still managed to live and that damn pixie managed to escape. The fools! He thought as he slammed his hand on the desk and his hook chipped the other side as he slammed that down too.  
  
This time the plan will be better planned out with no escaping. The question is how will I do this? Hook thought as he got up and started pacing. Smee barged in soon after the Captain had gotten up. Smee was a short and fat man with glasses and a big red nose, sort of someone who was the Captain's assistant. "Sir I have brought in some-" Smee was cut off by Hook as he snatched the rum. "Not now Smee, I am trying to think of a plan to capture Pan that won't back fire!", he spat as Smee started shaking.  
  
"Now, we couldn't capture the pixie or the lost boys as bait because we tried that..." Hook said, thinking. "S-Sir?" Smee cut in. "Not now..." Hook said aggravated. "We know where his hideout is and everything, but yet I can't think of a damn thing! blast!". "Sir?" Smee asked again. "WHAT?!", spat Captain Hook who had very little patience. "Pan has brought another one of those brats to the island, and maybe-" Smee was saying nervously. "That's it Smee!" Hook shouted with coldness still in his voice "We could use her as bait, but how....it has to be unexpected..." , he said as the idea had hit him all at once. "Well , I...erm... hear sir that he might really like her because Tinker Bell is really jealous, even more so than when Wendy was here-" Smee told him but was cut off again.  
  
"I should have known about this sooner", Hook stampered off. "Well, what are we waiting for, we need to think of a plan!" He shouted and at that, he got straight to work on what to do about finally capturing Pan...forever.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brittany was still laughing as she re-entered Hangman's Tree. What a blast she had had with the Indians. They had caught Peter, herself, and the Lost Boys and had tied them up; it was quite fun, but it was only a game though so nobody really got hurt. Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess, Brittany didn't quite like. She knew it was stupid to be jealous because she knew Peter didn't love her , but she knew Tiger Lily had those feelings for him. I didn't know competition was so heavy, Brittany thought jokingly as she took a seat on one of the beds. I'll try and be friends with her though; I haven't really met her yet anyway, Brittany thought breaking an arrow and moving around trying to get comfortable on the straw bed.  
  
Brittany laid down as her head hit the pillow and a few feathers fell out. It was night again; it was so beautiful at night. It seemed about 11:00 p.m. Though there was really no time in Never Land it just went from day to night. Tinker Bell had been awfully moody lately, she went around the tree grumbling and looking crabby. Brittany decided not to let it bother her and just try to ignore it, assuming Tinker Bell would come around eventually...but she was very wrong..  
  
Brittany felt her eyes getting heavy like lead; she was so tired. She hadn't gotten any sleep since Peter brought her here because when they arrived it had been day in Never Land. She undid the sheets thinking nobody would probably mind if she slept there. In a few minutes Brittany was fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Brittany awoke early and decided to go for a walk while everyone was still asleep. It was a cloudy day so she figured it might rain. Brittany walked around quietly, her feet barely making a sound. The only sound was the wildlife around her and the ocean. Not long after Brittany started walking she heard some rustling in the trees and plants.  
  
Who or what could that be? Brittany wondered walking a little closer each time she heard the sound. She was acting very curious, yet cautious too. She also felt a little nervous not knowing what she would find if she found it. Rustle, rustle; there was that sound again. Step by step Brittany edged nearer.  
  
Unexpectedly a face popped out at Brittany. It scared her half to death and she screamed and jumped back. The face was a girl, a girl her age...very pretty with shoulder length black hair and red skin...a very familiar face Brittany had seen just yesterday. It was none other than Princess Tiger Lily of the Piccaninny Tribe.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry if I startled you, are you all right?" the Princess said kindly. "Um, yes, I'm fine", Brittany replied as she brushed some dirt off of her arm. "You're Brittany, right?", Tiger Lily asked her. "Yes, and your Tiger Lily", Brittany responded. Tiger Lily nodded. "I didn't really get to meet you yesterday", Brittany said, acting as polite as possible.  
  
"I know....maybe, you want to walk with me?", she asked Brittany. "Sure", Brittany said as they both started to walk. There was silence between the two for a while. Brittany really didn't know what to say to her; yesterday she hadn't gotten the chance to meet Tiger Lily because the Princess had been talking to Peter the whole time.  
  
Tiger Lily was twisting her hair. "So, do you like it here?", she asked her. "Oh, yes, quite a lot actually, everyone here is so nice", Brittany said smiling. Tiger Lily looked down at her feet. Brittany knew she was thinking the same thing she was, what about Peter? Are we going to turn into enemies or friends? Brittany knew Tiger Lily wasn't going to say it so she did. "You like Peter huh?", Brittany asked. She knew it sounded rude to just ask that straight out but she had to ask, it was bugging her.  
  
Tiger Lily looked away. "What makes you say that?", she asked. "The way you acted around him yesterday...I could just tell", Brittany said quietly. Tiger Lily sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, yes, I like him in that way", she told Brittany. "Me too", Brittany said, not knowing what was going to happen next. "I think he likes me too", Tiger Lily said assuringly right after Brittany had spoke. "How do you figure?", Brittany asked moving a piece of hair out of her eye's. "Well, I've known him for a long time and...it just seems like we click ya know?", Tiger Lily sighed. Yeah, click; Brittany felt herself feel a tad of jealousy.  
  
"I'm not so sure he likes me or you in that way", Brittany half snapped, not meaning too. "Why?", Tiger Lily asked. "Well, have you ever asked him?", Brittany asked. "No" ,Tiger Lily said with a little annoyance in her voice. "Have you?", she sneered. "No", Brittany said looking away, and she wasn't brave enough to ask either. There was a quiet moment and Brittany stopped walking. "I think I'm going to head back, and I...don't think we should talk to each other anymore", Brittany said slowly and uncertain whether she had said the right thing. She certainly didn't want another fight. "Fine, but please...stay away from Peter", Tiger Lily said coldly.   
  
Brittany looked at her with fire in her brown eyes; she hadn't been expecting to hear that and she couldn't even believe she said that. "I can talk to Peter all I want thank you", Brittany said with a jerky like tone. "He deserves better", Tiger Lily sneered. "Oh, like who? you?", Brittany scowled. Tiger Lily and Brittany both started to walk in different directions. "And let's not talk to each other from now on!", Tiger Lily shouted still walking away. "Fine by me! and you know what, I think Peter likes me a hell of a lot better than you!", Brittany shouted as she walked faster, anger running through her body from head to toe.  
  
Brittany started to run. I can't believe I just got in another fight, she thought, mentally slapping herself, even though she's a bitchy princess you could at least try and make peace. Puh! what's the use? She didn't seem to want to get along anyway. She's a brat and she always has been from day one, just by looking at her I knew she was bad news. How could Peter get along with such a person?  
  
Brittany, tired and panting from running sat down on a rock as more thoughts raced through her head. Why did I say I think Peter likes me better? I don't know that and why would it matter? He likes me as a friend, I know that much and I should be thankful...so I am, Brittany told herself sternly.  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in..." Brittany sang out. Sometimes Brittany would just sing to let her anger or sadness out so she continued on.  
  
"I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day  
without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my  
thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and  
nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake", Brittany stopped before singing the last line and took that moment to look up at the sky. "You're my shooting star". She sang that last line quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Peter had awoke Brittany was already back at Hangman's Tree. "Good morning", Brittany told him as she walked past. "Morning", he responded yawning. Peter sat down and looked around the tree. A few minutes later she came back with a bunch of clothes ready for washing and sewing. "Where are the Lost Boys?", Peter asked. "Still asleep", Brittany replied as she started sewing a sock with a huge hole at the bottom.  
  
Peter, who sat at the table looked at Brittany who was sewing on the floor. "Come sit over here", Peter told her. Brittany got up and sat at the table and continued working. "I'll make breakfast when the boys get up", she said.  
Peter nodded. "Peter can we take a trip over to Mermaid Lagoon today, I wanted to see what it was like...that it if your not busy or had plans or anything", Brittany asked not taking her eyes of that sock. "Sure, I didn't have anything planned...actually I never plan anything, whatever comes up comes up, that's how I am", Peter responded sounding quite cheerful.  
  
Brittany smiled as she looked up at him for a moment. Peter stared at her for a second. Still he was confused about how he felt about her. Maybe I should talk to her about it...no...she might not understand, or what if I make myself look stupid, there's no way I could talk to her about it; what was I just thinking?   
  
Brittany looked up as Peter was staring off into space. Is something bothering him? He's been awfully quiet. "Peter?", she asked. "Mmm?" He responded, half not listening. "Is something bothering you?", said Brittany. Not expecting to hear those words come from her mouth, Peter jumped. "What? no, nothing", he said, so quick Brittany wasn't sure he even said anything.  
  
Does she know something's wrong, Peter thought feeling a little nervous. I think I should change the subject. "Would you want to drop by and see the Indians anytime soon again?" Peter asked. "I don't think you met Tiger Lily", Brittany cringed at her name. Should I tell him I got in a fight with her too? Will he think I'm some jealous psycho of all the girls here if I told him that? "We've already met, I ran into her when I went for a walk this morning", Brittany murmured. "Really?", Peter asked again. "Yeah", Brittany said quietly, "but I don't think I could look her in the eye again after the fight we had..." Brittany trailed off. I can't believe you just said that! I am so stupid!  
  
"You two got in a fight", Peter said, with a glint of curiosity in his eye as he leaned in closer to listen to how this all happened. "Yes...but I'd rather not talk about it", Brittany said, looking down. I couldn't tell him the fight was about him. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it", Peter said, though he really did want her to talk about it. What could have happened anyway?  
  
"So," Brittany said, "if the Lost Boys aren't going to be up for a while I think I'm going to go wash up before breakfast. I'll be back in about ten minutes". At that Brittany gathered up her things and left. Peter got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked around the tree for a while. Peter sighed. Whatever happened it seemed like it was bothering Brittany...he just wished she would have told me what happened. He needed more information.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brittany slipped into the Mermaid Lagoon silently. The water was perfect, it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. She washed some of the dirt off of her arm quickly. The mermaids didn't like visitors, unless it was Peter, so she was trying to be as quick as possible.  
  
Behind a rock sat three very pretty mermaids, while the rest of them were playing and having fun in the water."Look, a girl", a blonde mermaid whispered to a black haired mermaid. "Whatever shall we do with her?", the black haired mermaid asked a red headed mermaid with a smirk. "I've got an idea", said the red headed one. "What do you have in mind?", the blonde questioned. "Well, first", she said, "we steal her clothes and then we'll try and drown her".  
  
"Perfect plan", the black haired one said. "Let's do it". So the blonde haired mermaid stole Brittany's clothes and then the other two got prepared to do the worst.  
  
Brittany just finished rinsing out her hair. Okay, time to get out of here, she thought as she turned around swiftly to get her clothes. My clothes? Where have they gone? Shoot! I can't get out of the water now. Brittany panicked. Maybe someone could get Peter for help? She wasn't thinking when she thought that. NO! you fool have you forgotten where you are and how you're...not dressed. That would just be wrong. I can't get help from him. She blushed. I have to do something on my own.  
  
All of a sudden in her moment of panic she felt something grab her feet. Her heart beated rapidly against her chest. She panicked more. Something was pulling her! She felt water rising up to her neck, though it was her that was sinking. "Help!", she tried to say but was muffled by water. She screamed but still kept getting pulled in second by second.  
  
A/N: Please review! =) I hope you liked this chapter, I don't really know if it was worth the wait. I'd like to give a thank you to all of my reviewers again! ^_^ 


	4. First Kiss

First Kiss  
By: Glossy  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
A/N: Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!  
Terra Seruba, Harmony McKellin, ZidaneGirl64, biblehermione, IamI, Rogsana Guerrero, AngelicOne, Adael, Mily, yamidragoness, libra girl, Enigma, Angelsmile06, ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees, VirgoMoon, StAnS gOdDesS, Kimi The Kenlei, Kat Solo, RoyalWriter/Reader, and Anna Marie *This chapter is dedicated to you!*   
  
I think that's everyone who reviewed, if I missed your name, sorry! But thanks a bunch! Well, Terra Seruba asked two questions in her last review, how old Brittany and Peter are, and the answer to that is Brittany is 12 and Peter is 13. (I think I put that in the first chapter, but I'm not sure) The answer to the second question is that the Mermaids try to drown anybody they don't like, (I know, that's really mean) I guess you could say they're just kind of mean and hot tempered *not as hot tempered as Tinker Bell though* If you watch or have seen the movie you'll know what I mean ^_^  
Okay, on with the chapter...  
  
  
Tiger Lily walked slowly as her breathing was slowing down back to normal pace. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Brittany was by far the most obnoxious girl that Peter had ever brought here, Tiger Lily thought, as she pushed strands of hair out of her eyes. Who did she think she was, coming here and attempting to steal him away from me? I'm a Princess, so it's not like she has a chance anyway.  
  
She walked a little more, kicking some sand along the way. I'm pretty, I'm everything Brittany's not, so what have I got to lose? Nothing. Peter will be mine...she'll see. Last night he seemed a lot more interested in me then in her, it just wouldn't make sense if Peter liked her. Why am I making myself sick over this? I know he likes me, no; loves me, end of story. She demanded herself. Ever since Brittany arrived things have become ridiculous.  
  
  
  
It must have been an hour since Brittany left. Where the hell was she?, Peter thought, getting worried, and it wasn't like him to worry. He was always so happy and carefree, but right now he just wasn't. "Pan!", Cubby wined, "I'm starving!". "Yeah!", complained Nibs "Where's mother?".   
  
"Will you all just calm down?", Peter asked loudly. The boys looked at him as if waiting for him to make his point; not seeming to care about whatever he told them. "Please go in the other room, I need to think about something. I'm sure your Mother will be back shortly", Peter told them trying to seem calm but you could tell very well he was faking it.   
  
Being as young as they are, the boys couldn't tell anything was bothering Peter and gave him an awkward stare. "That's an order from your Captain", said Peter harshly, which got them moving.  
  
As soon as they left he panicked, a million un-answered questions buzzed in his head. Where is she? Is she okay? Did something happen? What to do? He had never been in a situation quite like the one he was in now. Peter paced around. It's been past ten minutes. He knew he'd have to do something. Peter knew she had probably headed off to Mermaid Lagoon to wash up.   
  
He hoped she really hadn't gone there by herself because the Mermaids were very rude if you were... well... a visitor. There was nothing left to do but go there and try to find her and see what had happened.  
  
Peter opened the door quickly and slid out silently. He took a jump and flew up into the air. Peter made sure to keep his eye on everything he flew over until he got to Mermaid Lagoon. Surely she would still be there, he hoped. Man, he was really worried. When he spotted Mermaid Lagoon he saw the Mermaids doing the usual, splashing around and looking at their reflections.  
  
"Look girls!", one said, "It's Peter!". Peter landed on the nearest rock. "Hello Peter!", they all chimed. "Hello girls...listen, have you seen a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes around here?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.   
  
The black haired mermaid looked at the blonde who shook her head and then looked Peter in the eyes. "Why, who on earth are you talking about dear?", she asked him. Peter sighed heavily. "Her name is Brittany, have you seen her?", Peter asked again just in case. The red haired mermaid sighed.   
  
"Nope, never heard of her...could you tell us a story Peter? We love hearing about all your adventures!", she said. "Sorry, I can't now...I've got to find Brittany, maybe later, okay?", Peter told them. They all fumed and some dove underwater as he flew away.  
  
The blonde, the red and the black haired mermaids looked at each other. "I wish him luck because he'll never find her", the redhead one said fixing her hair. The other two smirked as they too went to look at themselves in the crystal clear water.  
  
Peter gave the lagoon one last glance. I could have sworn they would know where Brittany is...I guess my journey continues. Peter gave yet another sigh, where else could he look? Where else could she be? For once in his life he actually felt miserable and he hated it. He wasn't used to it.  
  
"Brittany!", he called desperately in agony, "Where are you?!" Peter winced as rain began to sprinkle. The only thing Peter could think of was to go see the Indians, maybe Tiger Lily knew where Brittany was.   
  
Peter tried his best to fly quickly as the rain began to pour harder. Peter spotted their tribe; he landed and started to run towards Tiger Lily. He slowed down as he neared the door. "Tiger Lily", he said a little anxious, "may I come in?" Tiger Lily was sitting on her bed twisting her hair (out of boredom) but when she heard Peter's voice her eyes lit up.  
  
"Peter! What a nice surprise, oh, please come in and out of the rain", she said as she changed her position and sat crossed legged. Peter entered, his hair and clothes damp. "Sorry to bother you Tiger Lily, but I didn't come by to visit", he told her quickly taking a seat. Tiger Lily looked a little hurt.   
  
"Oh, then...what did you come here for?", she asked with false cheerfulness. You're going to ask about her aren't you? "Have you seen Brittany? She went to Mermaid Lagoon and never came back", Peter told her right off the bat. "No, sorry, I haven't seen her", replied Tiger Lily. I knew it. It was about Brittany.  
  
"I'm worried, it can be dangerous out there", Peter said as he rested his head on one hand. "I know", Tiger Lily responded, not paying much attention. I have a chance! I mean, it wasn't like she was really great competition but I have a good chance in getting him to like me better now!, Tiger Lily told herself. She didn't want anything serious to happen to Brittany, she didn't want anything really bad to happen to anyone, but if Brittany was out of the way it would make things easier.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway. I'm going to keep looking", Peter told her getting up. Tiger Lily grabbed Peter's arm and forced him to sit back down. "Peter, you can't keep looking for her today okay? The rain is coming down pretty hard and I don't want you hurt. I just think you should go home for now, I'd die if anything happened to you", Tiger Lily said giving him a loving smile.   
  
Peter sighed. "I suppose, I wouldn't want you worried", Peter said. He left waving Tiger Lily goodbye and headed back towards Hang Man's tree.  
  
When he got there it was nightfall. The Lost Boys complained but he sent them off to bed anyway. Tinker Bell was already sleeping when he got there. Peter laid down on his hammock. He wasn't sure if coming back here and not searching because of the storm was right.  
  
At night, cold...cold as it is I'm still up in my bed...waiting. Wondering if she's all right. I'll find her...no matter what...I'll wait for her...no matter how long the wait...I should be there for her no matter how long the rain should fall. I should be there no matter how cold the wind blows...I'll be waiting. She's waiting for me as I wait for her. I love her...she's out there...I know it! I'll be there for her...soon...I hope.   
That's what Peter told himself as he stared at the ceiling. I love her? Was that this feeling? Love? I've never been in love...before.  
~*~*~  
  
  
Coughing and sputtering Brittany washed up onto the shore. She spit out tons of seawater. She felt really sick and achy. She looked around, her vision kind of a blur. The Mermaids had tried to drown her, from what she remembered they pulled her under and had tied her leg to this boulder with a piece of seaweed. Although her vision was hazy from opening her eyes underwater, she remembered what had happened clearly.   
  
She squinted because her eyes stung. She remembered the scary feeling of thinking she was going to die and not being able to breathe. She was sure she was a goner...I wouldn't of even had the chance to tell Peter that I loved him...I guess it's true, you never know what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after that. You could be dead, you just don't know.   
  
Brittany had been tugging at the seaweed with all her might and miraculously a miracle happened. The seaweed had snapped, allowing her to swim up to shore; which she almost didn't live through because she was pretty far down in the ocean. It had left a huge cut on her ankle, from all the pulling and tugging until the seaweed had snapped. Brittany coughed out some more seawater.   
  
She didn't get that great of a look at the mermaids who did it, but that was the least of her worries. The thing that she was still worried about, no matter how much pain she was in, was that she still didn't have any clothes on and she didn't know where the hell she was.   
  
Maybe I'll float right up to Hang Man's tree...yeah, like that would happen, no matter how much she would like it to. Brittany forced herself to get on her knees. Brittany stood up, legs shaky.   
  
She ran over to an area with lots of trees and bushes, she fell down a few times along the way. Like Peter and Tinker Bell, she found the same leaves that they made their clothes out of. Thank you God, Brittany thought as she kneeled down and made something out of the leaves. It took about two hours.  
  
It was nothing like Tinker Bell's dress, but at least it was something to wear. Her shoes were of poor quality also. Brittany kept pulling the dress down. It was kind of short. Hey, she snapped at herself, be thankful you have clothes. All right, enough of that topic...time to figure out how to get back to Hangman's tree.   
  
She looked around and sighed. I'm totally lost. The rain had turned from pouring into drizzling, which was a good thing in Brittany's case. It has to be night! Why does it have to be night? Being somewhere where she wasn't familiar gave her the creeps.  
  
Brittany sat on a rock. Let me just clear my thoughts. She heard a suspicious noise from behind her so she turned around quickly, very scared. "Hello?", Brittany said softly and squeakily. "Anybody there?" Brittany looked behind her shoulder, being so cautious she barely moved. All of a sudden a little bird flew out of the bushes. Brittany let out a sigh of relief. It was just a bird. She got up slowly and decided to go east, she had to guess...or she'd never find her way back. Besides east looked safer than west.  
  
For a while things went okay, aside from the fact that she was lost. Rustle rustle, went the trees and bushes. She could hear something moving in the sand. It's probably just another bird...calm down girl. As soon as she thought that, two strong arms grabbed her around the waist.   
  
She screamed but the sounds were muffled because she was stuffed into a bag of some sort. The last thing she remembered was blackness.  
  
Brittany's eyes fluttered open. Her head felt numb with a slight pain and her eye's felt heavy. She felt weak all over. If she tried to make an effort to stand up she'd most likely fall back down. As she looked at her surroundings they were different from what she had last seen.  
  
It was dreary and wooden. It felt kind of moist and gross. Her hands were tied above her head and her feet were tied up to a pole near her. At least she was sitting down, because of her lack of strength she'd never been able to stand. Brittany winced at that fact that the rope was tied around her ankles and wrists so tightly that they hurt. Her nose wrinkled up at the musty smell.  
  
Where am I?, she asked herself. She barely remembered what happened; the last she remembered was blackness and coming up from the ocean and making a sad excuse for a dress that she was now wearing. It felt like she had not been conscious for a while because she felt terrible. All of a sudden the door flung open. A short fat man came waddling in.  
  
"I see your awake miss", the man said. Brittany looked up, her eye's scanning him over. "Where am I?", she blurted out. "Why your aboard Captain Hook's ship miss", the man said in an annoying voice. Captain Hook? It took Brittany a minute to realize who Captain Hook was because she felt so lifeless and tired.   
  
She remembered back to the stories about Peter Pan that she knew. Oh no!, she wailed in her head. I've been kidnapped! But for what reason? Brittany decided to stay quiet in case the short man was armed with a dagger or something.  
  
"Um, who are you?", asked Brittany, her voice a little shaky. She was now officially scared; Captain Hook could very well kill her, or get somebody else to do it. "My name is Smee", he said quickly, looking through a cabinet as he grabbed a bottle of what appeared to be rum.  
  
At that he left without another word. Brittany felt her stomach knot up. She felt helpless. What am I going to do? She wondered more scared than she'd ever felt in her life.  
~*~*~  
Peter awoke the next late afternoon feeling anxious. Sleeping seemed like a waste of time when Brittany could be anywhere, or worse, in trouble. He was still taken aback by what he had thought about. Being in love? It had never happened before. The thought never even occurred to him. He wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to love first of all.  
  
He moved it quickly to the back of his mind. This can wait, Brittany was lost and most likely in trouble and he had to find her. The Lost Boys and Tinker Bell were still sleeping and it was better off that way so he could leave quicker. They hadn't had a decent meal in the house since Brittany had been gone, which was also a problem.  
  
Peter moved out as fast as possible. Within minutes he was flying and searching again. The weather was cool and the sky was still gray. Where could she be? Suddenly it hit him hard and fast like someone stabbing you. Hook! He could have taken her. Of all people he would seem most likely to kidnap someone; knowing that he had kidnapped Tiger Lily in the past. So with that, he set off to go to Captain Hook's ship.  
  
  
"Smee", Captain Hook said impatiently as Smee came in with the rum. Smee closed the door behind him "Y-yes sir?", He asked shakily. "We kidnapped the brat! that was to obvious...", he snapped clearly annoyed. Smee didn't know what to say really.  
  
"Make her walk the plank," Hook sighed ,"If Pan comes to save her somehow we'll kill him in the process". "So, we're going to kill the girl sir?", Smee asked. "Yes, why not? It doesn't really matter, one less brat to worry about and it would obviously upset Pan", Hook responded. "Right Sir, I'll give the orders", Smee nodded.   
  
Brittany was startled as she heard commotion about above the decks. What in the hell was going on? In a split second some burly looking pirates busted in. They untied her and then retied her hands together and started to carry her up towards the deck. Brittany felt so weak, like a lifeless doll, she couldn't even fight if she tried. Her legs were free but she couldn't find the strength to use them.  
  
They placed her on the plank as quite a bit of pirates poked swords at her. She just wanted to cry, everything was so wrong right now. It was drizzling a bit. "Walk the plank!," Pirates yelled. Brittany took a small step forward. She could die here and now, underneath this plank is freezing cold water, so cold your body would feel numb as soon as you touched it.   
  
Peter, Brittany thought trying to send him a mental message as she closed her eyes tight and a tear slid down her cheek; if you can please save me...please! Things definitely hadn't been going Brittany's way. She had nearly drowned and almost died and now it was happening all over again in a different way.  
  
Peter was almost at Captain Hook's ship. He could see it. Peter squinted his eyes; there was something on the plank...it looked like it was green...it couldn't be Brittany, could it? Peter zoomed down on the plank as fast as he could, so fast his eyes started to water. Another storm was also brewing, the rain getting harder.  
  
As he got closer he saw that it was Brittany. Peter was getting closer but Brittany was getting closer to falling into the ocean. Without thinking Peter swooped down and picked her up, moving as swift as a bird. It scared Brittany a lot because her eye's had been closed and she hadn't been expecting to be picked up. She had been expecting to drown to death for the second time. She opened her eye's and saw Peter.  
  
Brittany allowed herself to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Thank God for Peter, she thought silently. Peter was at least twenty-two feet above the ship but you could still hear pirates yelling. Peter glanced at Brittany's tear stained face, well, half of her face because the other side was buried into his shoulder. She looks like an angel...he thought to himself. Before he could think much more he heard angry yells and out of no where a canon shot a bomb out at them.   
  
He moved away quickly as more shot out at him. He began to fly away from the ship still hearing bombs being shot. Hopefully that will be the end of Hook for a while. But Peter didn't know how wrong he was...  
  
Halfway to Hang Man's tree the storm had gotten horrible so the two decided to spend the night in a nearby cave. It was far from pleasant. After they had settled in Brittany spoke. "Thank you for saving me...I don't know where I'd be without you", Brittany said quietly feeling like crying again. "It was nothing, I'm just glad your all right", Peter spoke quietly. He was glad she was here with him now, now he could sleep tonight without worrying. "What do you say we get some sleep?," Peter suggested. Brittany nodded.  
  
He wondered what had happened to Brittany very much, but she most likely didn't want to talk about it. He'd ask her later.  
  
  
It was sunrise and it was beautiful. The sun was an orange yellowish color as the sky was crystal clear. An educated guess of the time would be six o' clock a.m.. Brittany remembered all to well having to spend the night with Peter in the cave after he'd made his heroic entrance to rescue her.  
  
He came at the right time and did everything he could to save her and succeeded. Brittany sighed. She was beginning to really think that there could be a semi-perfect person. Peter seemed to be one. Oh, wouldn't that go straight to his head if I told him that? She laughed quietly to herself.  
  
It had been raining hard last night, it was the worst storm Neverland had seen in ages, but now it was fine. She sat up, hand on the stone cold floor. A shiver went through her body. It was cold. Brittany glanced at where Peter had been sleeping last night. He wasn't there.  
  
She got up shivering as she headed over to the entrance of the cave and peered out, sun rays dancing on her face. She squinted her eyes. It may have been sunny but the temperature wasn't pleasant at all. It was very, very cold. Brittany took a simple step out of the cave, the wind hitting her face and blowing her hair back.  
  
There she saw Peter. He was sitting on a rock close to the outside of the cave looking as if he was thinking. "Peter", Brittany called gently walking over. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "We best be off, I'm sure the Lost Boys are terribly worried"  
Peter's face lightened.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head "They're probably just hungry and need someone to sew up their clothes. It's not like them to worry, They're very carefree", Peter finished slowly.  
There was a few minutes of silence when Peter then looked into her eyes. Brittany's heart raced a bit.  
  
He said nothing but he grabbed her hands gently but firmly and started to lift her up off the ground. She was a little taken aback. Brittany tried not to show her nervousness, she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions because people could always tell what she was feeling before she had a chance to say it herself.  
  
Hands in hands, face to face, Peter lifted them higher. The sun was shining on both of their faces they were so high up. Peter stopped right where they were floating. She really is beautiful, he thought gazing into her honey eyes.  
  
He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure he could or if she'd want him too. The thought of kissing brought him back a few memories. The first time Wendy tried to show him what a kiss was Tinker Bell had put a stop to it. Now that he knew what a kiss was he wanted to give Brittany one even though he'd never kissed someone before. It was hard to resist. Before he could restrain himself he was leaning forward as he closed his eye's.  
  
Brittany's heart was thumping so hard she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. Is he going to kiss me? Brittany's cheeks were turning crimson. She'd never been kissed before, she was more than a little nervous and frightened. She did want him to kiss her though.  
  
Peter's nose was touching Brittany's. He felt his heart skip a few beats. Well, here it goes he thought, though he felt woozy from being so close to her face. Right after he thought that his lips met hers. The kiss was gentle. Brittany's arms found their way around Peter's neck as his arms were now wrapped snug around her waist.  
  
This feels so nice, Brittany thought now not one bit cold. Peter's kiss was warming her up more than the sun was, it being closer to them, the reason being because they were up in the air. Brittany's heart was fluttering as her cheeks turned more and more red. Who'd ever thought kissing in the air would feel so amazing. My first kiss...and Peter's then one to do it, she thought dreamily lost in the kiss.  
  
Peter was now also flushing. This feels so right, I really hope she'll stay with me forever. Her lips were soft and she seemed so delicate. He never wanted this moment to end and hoped Brittany didn't either. Peter wanted to do nothing but hold her now.  
  
Finally the two needed a breath and their lips parted, their faces still very close. They both just gazed into each other's eyes. All the nervousness and awkwardness Peter felt before about whether or not to tell Brittany that he loved her all seemed to fade away at this exact moment. The time seemed right.  
  
"I love you", he whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. And he meant it too, this was the first time he'd felt this kind of love and there's no way in hell he'd ever lie about something like that, and certainly never to Brittany. There was silence.  
  
Now Brittany was really taken aback, more so than ever. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't been expecting what she had just heard. Love? Did he say love? She felt like she was going to pass out. Oh, geez, Brittany thought desperately, I need some water or something!  
  
Peter hoped he hadn't scared her. She's being awfully quiet, I probably scared her. Peter thought about it for a moment. Yeah, that had to be it because who'd ever of thought Peter Pan would ever fall in love? Nobody. He was always just a big flirt.  
  
Brittany was breathing heavily now. I know I love him too but it's happening so fast my head feels like it's spinning. Brittany took a breath and said what she felt without another thought. "I love you also", she whispered barely audible.  
  
Now Peter was taken aback. Even though she had said that so quietly Peter heard her like she yelled it. He had expected her to shove him away and say something along the lines of "Humph! Peter Pan doesn't fall in love, what do you take me for?", like most ordinary people would, but then again Brittany isn't ordinary.  
  
Every girl is going to envy me, Brittany thought a little scared about it but then smiled a bit. I wish I could see Tiger Lily's face when she finds out! Brittany knew it sounded a little mean but hey, you can't always be nice...  
  
For the first time in a while Brittany looked up at Peter. Peter gave her an unreadable look. Brittany bravely leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders tightly. "I don't ever want to let go, I don't ever want this moment to end", she whispered hugging him. "Neither do I", Peter responded, softly stroking her hair.  
  
Brittany's head rested on Peter's shoulder as his did over her's. I never expected my first kiss to be so natural and romantic, Brittany thought with a smile. She just wanted to live this moment as long as possible. It seemed like forever and yet only like a second when Peter spoke, "I think we should get down now". Brittany nodded, no matter how much she wanted to stay in this same position in this same spot forever, all good things must come to an end.  
  
Still holding hands Peter led her slowly to the ground. It was much colder down by the cave. Without thinking Brittany said "I never knew you felt that way about..." she breathed in deeply before saying "Me". Peter looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, it's the first time I've ever felt like this with anyone before...it's new to me", he spoke nervously. Brittany sighed. So this is how love feels...it feels wonderful. For the first time in a long time Brittany felt great.  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It was a lot of work to get this chapter up because it was always messing up when I tried to post it. The ending was a little rushed. Please review! The next chapter will be out soon. It's a surprise I didn't use a song in this chapter ne?^-^ 


	5. Home

Home  
  
By: Glossy  
  
Disclaimer/A/N: I don't own Peter Pan at all. I do NOT own the song "I Hope You Dance"; it belongs to Lee Ann Womack ^_^ * I can't thank my reviewers enough! *hugs to all of you!* One of the reasons this story was delayed because my computer got totally ruined! It started sparking by the wire and it just crashed :( STUPID COMPUTER KEEPING ME FROM UPDATING! Plus, I had the biggest writers block. I'M SO, SO, SORRY!!! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter at least a little bit.  
  
Brittany's mother stared out the front window clutching her daughter's note to her chest. A silent tear drop fell from her eye. Her girl was gone, off to this place called Neverland. This was insane! There wasn't such a place. Where are you Brittany? Her mother thought sorrowfully. Brittany's sister paced back and forth wondering, sadly, where her sister could have gone...was Neverland really real? Well, where else would she be?  
  
The whole family was a mess, nobody could be convinced that Brittany was in Neverland with Peter Pan. That just didn't sound true. At that moment a hand was placed upon her drooping shoulder. It was Brittany's father. "We'll find her", he said tonelessly. Brittany's mother remained quiet and stared back out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brittany walked through hangman's tree humming happily. Ever since yesterday she'd been walking on air. Tinker Bell was still very moody and hadn't been seen much lately, which had become common. This had everyone a little worried, but they decided to let it pass hoping she would get over it on her own. The Lost Boys were more than a little grossed out by Brittany's lovey dovey attitude. Peter was just being Peter, only he had a little change in his personality, for he was a bit nervous any time he got around Brittany. His cockiness and everything else that made Peter, well, Peter remained.  
  
Brittany's humming continued. Nibs covered his ears and said "I can't listen to her hum anymore!", as he fell hopelessly on the floor. "One day", Brittany said doing the laundry, "you'll fall in love." "EW!!!", The Lost Boys all chorused together. Peter smirked at this.  
  
The Lost Boys trotted out of the room. Peter laughed as he ran after them while taunting them as well. Brittany giggled, "Boys", she said under her breath while shaking her head, "will be boys."  
  
She took a seat to take a break from working and some horrible thoughts struck her. She missed her home. Brittany was a little conflicted, she wanted to stay here but she wanted to go home too. I wonder if my family is worried or worried sick, Brittany thought as her eyebrows furrowed together in concern. She didn't like to think of things like that because it made her feel as though it was all her fault if she was causing her family any pain right now. She was always thinking about this in the back of her mind, though.  
  
Everything was so wonderful here! It would be awfully hard to leave Neverland...but Brittany always did kind of want to grow up and take responsibility for herself. Life can't always be fun and games, wouldn't it get boring? It sure the hell wasn't boring now, of course, but would it get boring?  
  
What will happen if I never go home? Brittany slouched in her chair a little as a small tear fell on to the dark wooden table. What if I never see my mother, father, or sister again? I can't possibly live my whole life without them but then again how can I live my life without Peter? I know this is my first time falling in love but I have had a crush on Peter since I had first heard his stories. I fell in love with those stories immediately, the first time I heard them, so how could I just leave that all behind?  
  
It would be like abandoning a dream that I've had for a long time, just giving it up. This is what I've always hoped for, and now that I got it, why am I questioning it? But I always wanted to be a singer too, and that was only possible back home...I guess that's why I'm questioning it. How can you choose between two completely different dreams? How can you choose between the boy you love and your family?  
  
You can't. Or at least I can't. What's a girl to do in this position!? I wish I could just do both! Brittany mentally wailed while slamming a fist on the table which caused Peter to check on her. "Are you okay, Brittany?", Peter said coming in with a concerned look. "I'm fine, everything's okay, I just am a little stressed from doing the laundry and all", Brittany said putting on a phony weak smile.  
  
"Then take a break, come and have some fun", Peter said carefreely. "But this needs to be done, and the pile will just get bigger if I stop washing and sewing", Brittany responded sounding older than she was. "Who cares", Peter said grabbing her arm "It'll get done somehow." "But-", Brittany said as Peter cut her off "C'mon...", he said giving her one of those looks.  
  
She couldn't resist. "Oh, all right", she said with a little smile. Peter crowed happily has he floated off the ground. Brittany bit back a laugh. "You're great ya know that?", she said fullheartedly. "I know", he responded still smiling. Smile still remaining, Brittany rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey! how about we go take a fly?", Peter suggested. "Peter, don't be silly, I can't fly, I just flew that one time because of Tinker Bell's pixie dust", said Brittany. "There's nothing to it! Come on, let's go outside and I'll teach you to do it for yourself, okay?", Peter told her. "Okay", she said, not so sure about this.  
  
The two walked out of Hang Man's Tree. Brittany sighed and waited for instructions. "All right", Peter started "First you have to think of a wonderful thought and you have to believe in pixies, which I know you already do." Brittany closed her eyes and tried thinking about Christmas but then the thoughts of never going home again filled her mind. Damn it! She thought, if I think about that now I'll never be able to fly. She pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being.  
  
Okay, let's see, Christmas, presents, Peter, singing, snow, sunshine, flowers, Brittany listed them all in her head. All right, now concentrate! Brittany, at that moment, couldn't feel the ground anymore. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm flying! "I'm flying, I'm really flying!", Brittany yelled out excitedly.  
  
"See! there's nothing to it!", Peter said while flying up where Brittany was. The air was sweet and the sun was shining brightly all over, it really was a beautiful day to be up in the sky.   
  
"Watch this Brittany", Peter said as he darted through clouds quickly while spelling something. The clouds now spelled Peter. "Now you try", Peter said suggestively. "Peter, I can't do that! I just learned how to fly, I'm too... rusty", Brittany breathed out. "Quit being so uncertain and go for it!", Peter said laughing giving her a push.  
  
"Eeek!", Brittany yelped as she flapped her arms going through a puffy snow-white cloud. She took a deep breath hurriedly and zig zagged through out the clouds trying her best to spell out her name with her body. It took a lot longer because her name was longer than his. Brittany flew backwards and looked at her work. "Not bad", she said lightly. "Not as good as mine", Peter said grinning. "Shut up!", Brittany yelled in a bell like voice as she pushed him.  
  
Peter went flying through the sky. "I'm joking! I'm joking!", he laughed the wind practically knocking off his hat. When Brittany had pushed Peter it had sent him through a little part of the clouds in-between their names which made some sort of plus or x sign. Peter zoomed back to where he had been floating before. Brittany just starred at the spot where the plus had been made.  
  
"What are you staring-?", Peter started but Brittany turned his head in the direction of the plus. "Good push", He spoke awkwardly while still gawking as he cocked his head to one side. "That was weird, it's like were destined to be together, or it was just a freaky coincidence", said Brittany.  
  
"Whatever; that is just really...what were the that odds of that happening?", Peter said lost for words. "I never thought our names would be written across the sky", Brittany smiled promptly. "Neither did I", Peter said leaning back resting his head in his hands.   
  
It was times like these where Brittany never wanted to leave Neverland, these moments were just so wonderfully blissful. How could she throw them all away? But all the memories back home....she couldn't forget those too. Brittany shook her head in frustration. I think I'll sing to take my mind off things, it always helps, Brittany decided and then sung as she grasped Peter's hand in hers. He looked a little taken aback. The moment seemed right anyway.  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
  
God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed,  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where   
  
those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance...I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where   
  
those years have gone)."  
  
Peter looked up at the sky a little fidgety. There were a few moments of silence, Brittany flushed scarlet for a second. At that exact instant, as if on cue to ruin the peace, the Lost Boys came out of Hang Man's Tree. "Pan!", they all said together "Can we play a game?". "Sure!", Peter called as he floated down with Brittany at his side to meet them at the ground.  
  
"Can we play treasure hunt?", Cubby asked. "All right", Peter responded with a quick grin "You'll never guess where I hid it this time!" Brittany was all hyped up but then felt rather foolish because, well, she didn't know how to play. "Peter?", she asked a little embarrassed, "I...um, don't know how to play." Peter laughed a little because Brittany looked so uncomfortable "Well, is that all? It's easy, c'mon I'll show you." Brittany gave a tiny smile. "All right, all right, already! can we go now?", Nibs asked impatiently. Peter motioned for Brittany to follow him so he could show her what to do. The rest of the boys split up running in search for the treasure.   
  
Tinker Bell watched out her pint-sized window. Humph, Brittany thought she was so magnificent with her singing! Impressing Peter and all! How dare that witch! Oooh, I'll show her! Tinker Bell then flew faster and angrier than a speeding bullet through her leaf, which had a hole now burned through it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tiger Lily walked through the grass huffily. Peter had probably gone looking for Brittany last night. No matter how much she begged, he always had to save the dansil in distress. "Honestly", Tiger Lily said to her elf with a sigh, "It's great how he cares but sometimes it gets him into too much trouble." In the distance Tiger Lily heard talking. She pushed her way through the leaves dangling from the branches, carefully, until she reached Mermaid Lagoon.   
  
She saw three mermaids sitting closely together on a rock as they seemed to be discussing something that previously happened. The red haired one spoke up as Tiger Lily watched while hiding behind a tree near by. "You're not going to believe what I heard from Peter today", she said narrowing her eyes. "What?", the other two girls asked curiously while leaning in. "Okay", she started "brace yourselves, Brittany is alive." There was a second of silence. "WHAT?!", the two screamed at the top of their lungs at the same time.  
  
"How did this happen?!", the blonde ranted. "I really don't know, I just heard she's all right. How is that possible though? It doesn't make any sense!". Tiger Lily peered around a tree branch looking closer while listening intensely. The black haired mermaid laid down on a nearby rock and then spoke, "What did we have to do, actually stand there and watch her die? We tied her up underwater and she still manages to escape!"  
  
Tiger Lily put a hand over her mouth. She sure the hell didn't like Brittany one bit, but this was preposterous. Trying to kill someone? How low and sick could you get? At that moment she didn't want to hear anymore so she was about to run off until something one of the mermaids said stopped her abruptly. Tiger Lily turned her head slightly and peered over her shoulder as she watched them.   
  
"Okay girls, don't worry! We'll get her again...tonight", the blonde said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I like the way you think", the raven haired one said, as she lightly hit the blonde on the back. The three all laughed in bell like voices, so innocent you'd think they were discussing sunshine and rainbows. "Okay, let's think of a plan", the redhead said as she started to settle down.  
  
Tiger Lily took off at that moment. I have to warn Peter, she thought over and over again as she raced against the strong wind with all her might. His whole world will be destroyed if something happens to Brittany, he's never experienced much hurt so I can't let that happen to him. Tiger Lily slowed down her pace as Hang Man's tree entered her sights.  
  
She didn't even knock she just barged right through the door. "Peter!", she yelled, there was no answer. She looked around frantically but there was no sign or trace of anyone. Where was everybody? Little did Tiger Lily know somebody was in Hang Man's Tree, but it wasn't Brittany, Peter, Tinker Bell, or the Lost Boys.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tinker Bell flew against the fierce wind trying to think of a way to get back at Brittany for all the damage she'd caused. There had to be a way. Tinker Bell saw three mermaids talking as she passed up Mermaid Lagoon. They looked like they were scheming something so she decided to check it out.  
  
Before flying towards them a thought struck her as quick as lighting striking a tree, just totally out of the blue. A thought that made her more angry than she'd ever been. Was Peter in lov-? No! That's not like him! That's not how HE IS! Whatever good thought about possibly being friendly with Brittany exasperated into a huge explosion right then and there.  
  
Oooh she'll pay! Peter had always been flirtatious with the girls that had come to Neverland and the girls that lived here but never anything like this. This was absolutely absurd! This couldn't be happening....but it was. Well, I'm not going to take this sitting down! Peter should be in love with me!  
  
Tinker Bell continued flying and landed gracefully beside the mermaids. The blonde was the first to acknowledge her. "Hey, girls! it's Tinker Bell", she said leaning down because of Tinker Bell's short height. The mermaids and Tink had always gotten along with no problems whatsoever. "What's up?", the redhead asked.  
  
Tinker Bell asked, "What are you girls planning?" Their delighted faces suddenly faded as their eyes narrowed. "We'll let you in on something...", said the black haired one looking behind her shoulder as if to check if anybody was around, "but you have to promise to keep this a secret." Tinker Bell nodded now more curious to know what was going on.  
  
"We tried to drown....Brittany", the redhead said at a leisurely pace, "and, it obviously...somehow, didn't work.". "So, now we're trying to figure out a new plan", the blonde said as her golden locks fell in front of her eyes, "and we'll have it figured out by tonight, hopefully." The fiery redhead lowered herself to where Tinker Bell stood, "how about it, are ya interested?", she said her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Tinker Bell's mind went blank, she hadn't really prepared herself for hearing such words. She wasn't sure what to do for a few minutes and remained silent but then she made up her mind.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it wasn't worth the wait and it was pretty boring .The next one will be interesting and will be out quick! Sorry for the lack of Hook ^^  
  
~*~Glossy~*~ =) 


End file.
